A Not So Silent Night
by DemonStripper
Summary: Christmas Eve is upon the Phantomhive Household and with the holidays comes gift giving; this year Sebastian and Ciel have both chosen the best gift possible to offer to their lover. (Smut)
1. In the Afternoon

**Happy holidays everyone! I present to you, my Christmas fic! It's only partially finished, but I'm posting the incredibly short first half now to make my deadline seem less daunting and to save myself a bit of time since I'm celebrating next weekend instead of Christmas Day. I hope you all enjoy this chapter until I get the next one out~**

* * *

Night had fallen upon the Phantomhive Manor. Outside the snow was falling heavily, blanketing the grounds in a thick sheet of the cold substance and dusting the barren trees and windowsills with it's pure glow. By morning it would be near impossible to travel anywhere by carriage if the flurries continued on as they were, not that it would be much of a problem to the people of London and the countryside surrounding it. After all, tomorrow is Christmas Day, and no one travels on Christmas Day. The Earl of Phantomhive is not excluded from that generalization, though that was more for convenience than anything else. The unexpected blizzard was what he deemed a 'Christmas miracle' as he had heard so many say when good things happened near the holiday season. With the roads covered in ice, there was no way he could possibly make it all the way into London for the Midford's annual Christmas Ball, thus excusing him from the event with little more than a 'heartfelt' letter of apology. With worries over travel and party-worthy attire now cleared from his mind, he was able to spend the rest of the night in some semblance of peace, curled up in the corner of his favourite lounge near the fireplace with a cup of warm apple cider in one hand and a book in the other. The occasional sound of a dropped box or that of a tea set wavering precautiously on the edge of a counter still rattled the hush every now and again, but apart from that everything was oddly calm, if not unnervingly so. The last he had seen, the servants had set to work baking and decorating Christmas cookies, with Sebastian's aid of course, determined to offer it to their master a Christmas Eve gift rather than waiting until Christmas Day to do so.

When he first caught them creeping about near the kitchen he had shrugged it off and asked Sebastian to join them, his subtle order to keep the kitchen from falling to pieces masked under the guise of Sebastian wishing to join them in preparing the baked treats to appease the earl. In truth though, Ciel was pleased with how the evening had gone. The expertly prepared dinner of roast and potatoes had been hot and exemplary, easily warming him from the inside out, and hardly any letters demanded his attention, allowing him more than half of the day free from any duties or obligations. The highlight of the afternoon had been when Finny chose to offer no mercy though, putting faux antlers on the head of every fellow servant, including the butler himself. Sebastian had been none too pleased with the accessory, but said nothing against it and made no move to dispose of it when he noticed the glee relfecting in the young heir's eyes as he stifled a laugh at his expense. He supposed the humilation was well worth it to see his secret lover's rare smile. And so he left them on, where they still stood tall and proud now as he instructed Bard to knead the last circle of dough and Snake to help Mey-Rin ice the recent batch of cookies while he removed the freshest ones from the oven and set them aside to cool. He would have to make sure the help only presented the aristocrat with a sparse amount lest he eat a dozen by himself. He had quite the sweet-tooth and that especially applied to the sugar-dusted cookies he designed with green, white, and red to make it appear as a tree, topping it with a golden star before doing the same for the remainder left on the metal sheet.

They were all coming along fantastically, adding up to a fairly large pile of trees, snowflakes, candy canes, bows, and stars once they were all stacked atop a festive dish, the cream plate adorned with swirls of crimson and evergreen, and rimmed in shimmering gold. "Mister Sebastian, you'll take these up to the young master while we finish wrapping presents, won't you?" Mey-Rin asked excitedly with a smile as bright as the sun gracing her lips, a smitten Bard unable to take his eyes off of her as he leaned against the counter near Finny and Snake. "Yes, Mey-Rin, I shall carry them up immediately alongside the hot cocoa," Sebastian said, gathering a smaller plate with one of each design and the delicate cup containing the chocolately drink, "You all did very well. The young master has told me to inform you that the rest of the evening and tomorrow is yours to do with as you please, no further work is expected from you until the holiday has passed." A chorus of gracious words and excited chatter filled the air as the servant's left in a flurry of movement, most likely on their way to finish the gift wrapping they had mentioned. Sebastian chuckled at the frantic scene while silently pleading to not hear the sound of shattered vases or glasses, before heading upstairs to the library where the head of the house currently resided.

The sight that greeted him upon entering with three soft knocks brought an unnatural warmth to the demon's chest. Thin legs were crossed elegantly at the knee while a single cerulean eye closely followed the words that made-up the story he read by fire-light. His posture was not in anyway ridgid like it often was when he spoke of business, it was relaxed, as if he had not a single worry weighing down on him. And perhaps that was true for the time being. His mind was blissfully void of his troubles for a single day and he couldn't be anymore grateful for it. The break was hard earned in Sebastian's opinion. Speaking smoothly as to not jolt his master, since he seemed not to have not yet noticed his presence, Sebastian strode to his side, setting the plate of sweets on the small table beside the sanguine lounge with a quiet 'click'. "Young master, I have brought you some hot cocoa with the cookies the servants' baked for you. They did quite well."

Setting aside his book to focus on the taller male instead, Ciel accepted the offered cup with a appreciative nod, deeply inhaling the heady scent of chocolate, marshmallows, cream, and caramel drizzle before taking a small sip, an accidental moan slipping through his lips at its exquisite flavour. "Thank you, Sebastian. I am pleased to know the kitchen is not in a state of dispair," the boy replied, picking up and taking a bite of a cookie iced in the shape of a blue snowflake, "These are rather good. I suspect they had a bit of help in their endeavor?" Folding his legs beside himself on the cushions, Ciel finished the baked good and set aside the warm beverage for the time being, all attention now on his loyal manservant. With a sly shimmer in his eyes, Ciel leant his head against his fist, watching Sebastian calmly as he addressed him, "As you know, Christmas Day is tomorrow, and I have bought each of the servants gifts. But it has come to my attention that I didn't know what to purchase for you." He halted for a moment to decide exactly what he wanted to say; Sebastian waited patiently for him to get his thoughts in order. "Now, I did look last time we were in London, but nothing much came to mind. But then, when we returned to the manor, I finally thought of something to give you. The only issue is, I would much prefer to give it to you tonight instead of tomorrow, but to do so, I need you to meet me under the tree at precisely midnight. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord. I understand pefectly, and I shall be there not a second sooner or later. Might I ask that you allow me to give you my offering tonight as well? I belive you will find it quite satisfactory," Sebastian questioned, a wicked smirk tugging at his lips as he thought about that small box wrapped beneath the tree, sitting innocently alongside its green and silver wrapped counterparts. It wouldn't do for the servants to find out what lied within, it was for his and his little darling's eyes only. And what a sight it would be... "Yes, you may give me whatever it is you have gotten me. Though I told you there was no need to get me anything." Despite the grumble of disapproval, an eagerness could be found hiding beneath his thin mask of indignation, his usual facade of disinterest melting away in the heat of the moment. "If I remember correctly, I said the exact same thing, and yet you still chose to give me something. Pot and kettle, Ciel," the demon leaned close to purr, his master's given name rolling off the tip of his tongue like smooth silk. With a shiver running up his spine, Ciel's lashes lowered slightly as he gazed at the raven-haired man from the corner of his eye, wetting his lips as he pulled his love closer by his tie, pressing his lips to the other's in a short but deep kiss. "Don't speak that way, Sebastian, or we may not leave this room at all tonight." A rumbling chuckle was muffled by Ciel's lips as Sebastian pulled away enough to see the rosy cheeks of his lord. Nights of endless pleasure shared merely one floor above the servants, quick romps taking place beneath the largest oak near the pond at the edge of the estate, wandering hands beneath heavy coats within the confines of the carriage, and still Ciel blushed like the most chaste of virgins seeing a man bare for the first time. The coral hue did nothing to quell Sebastian's amusement even though the earl was quick to regain his composure. "I can't say I would be opposed to that, though I think we should save that for another night. After all, I am very eager to see what you think of your gift." Straightening once Ciel had released his tie, he readjusted the ebony fabric as he spoke, attention never straying from his master-turned-lover, "To avoid temptation, I shall leave you be until then. But do ring if you need me, my lord."

"Very well, Sebastian. When you see me next, I shall await you with a gift you cannot refuse." Ciel watched the door shut behind his butler as he raised his cup to his lips, lustful grin in place as he picked up his book to resume reading his previous chapter.

The game was only just beginning and Ciel was eager to see the outcome.


	2. Beneath the Tree

**I decided to split this into three chapters to keep the second from being so much longer than the first, but the third should be up by either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day!**

* * *

As the hand on the clock slid into position, chiming thrice to announce that it was now half passed eleven, Ciel said goodbye to his warm seat by the fire and descended the grand staircase, long strip of red velvet held protectively in his palm. His eyes were alight with mischief as a massive fir came into view, its branches stretching out to the walls as if it were a lover desperately reaching for its other half, the longest needles kissing the intricate frame of the oil painting nearest to the largest window in the main sitting room. Upon the tree danced tiny flames, each flickering speck of orange balanced perfectly atop small wax candles held in place by their golden bases; normally the fire would have made the aristocrat wary, especially swaying back and forth upon something as highly flammable as it was, but with Sebastian roaming only four rooms away, he had no doubt in his mind that he, the servants, and the manor would be just fine so long as he was there. He would do nothing that would risk the estate or any of its residents being harmed, had the candles posed any real threat, they would not have been placed at all.

The amber glow they presented helped the fireplace to provide the room with a comforting aura, its light engulfing the darkness that would have otherwise shrouded the sparkling ornaments of royal blue, amaranth, and sparkling gold. Red poinsettias were harmoniously woven into the spaces appearing bare, adding more vibrancy to the matte and glittering decorative globes. Tinsel was wound around the tree with care, its limbs proudly balancing both the string of silver as well as the sphere and diamond shaped bulbs flaunting patterns from damask to stripes, all delicately etched into the porcelain decor. At the highest point of the fir, an angel sat gracefully -if not ironically-, arms opened in welcome to any who come to stand before her. Sebastian had been the one to place her there at Finny's request, chuckling the entire time at the worried and intrigued expression contouring his master's face. It was as if the boy expected him to spontaneously combust at the mention of Christmas and angels.

Ciel approached the mantle, paying no heed to the candy-filled stocking hung to represent every member of the household, when he stopped near the edge. Wasting no time, he stood on his tiptoes and reached behind a gilded picture frame, nimble fingers managing to locate the object he had hidden there despite his short stature greatly limiting his range, fingertips stretching no more than an inch passed where they formerly searched. With an inner sense of triumph, he twirled the bow once in his hands, checking to be sure it was free from tears of wrinkles. When he was sure that it was all intact, he took a look around the room, eyes scanning every inch including the doorway for any possible witnesses who may see what he was about to do. The servants had already been told not to enter the sitting room until Christmas morning, but in this case, it was better to double-check to save himself and others from both questions and embarrassment. Positive now that he would not be seen, he laid the bow and ribbon on the arm of an emerald wing-back chair and began to prepare his "gift" for his butler.

His coat was the first thing to go, folded over the cushion of the chair neatly where his waistcoat and neck ribbon followed close behind. The clock now read eleven forty-five and he knew he would have to hurry if he wanted to be ready before the clock struck midnight, when Sebastian would appear not a second later. It was with thoughts of his demonic lover in mind that he unbuttoned his shirt and allowed it to slip down his arms, a faint blush in place as he disrobed in the exact spot that others would be kneeling on at the break of dawn; The though sent a thrill coursing through his veins. The room was without doors, leaving him bare for all to see as he stripped off his shorts - the last shred of clothing protecting his modesty.

He tossed aside his black socks and replaced them with a red and white candy-stripe pair crafted of the finest silk and rimmed with white fur, a Santa hat plopped down on his head immediately after. With a bit of difficulty, he managed to tie the velveteen ribbon around his neck, its long tails falling just below his nipples, the fabric brush against the chill-hardened pink nubs giving rise to goosebumps on his small chest. Picking up the last item he required, Ciel got into position, lying upon the rug beneath the low-hanging branches of the tree with the crimson bow taking its rightful place atop the plump, rounded globes of his ass. Now all that was left to do was wait.

He wasn't left waiting long.

Three minutes from when his thighs and forearms met the soft carpeting that the wrapped boxes sat upon, thin legs crossed at the ankles in the air behind him and his chin tilted towards his shoulder -as if waiting to direct his demon's lips on where to begin their journey down the expanse of milky skin left void of clothing for the butler's taking- an new presence made itself known at the furthest doorway.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Sebastian purred, blood red eyes darkening as he drank in the sight presented to him. What a deliciously filthy little master he had to offer himself so freely to his demon... How sinful; how delightful. He was unable to form words for several long minutes, too entranced by the beautifully nude heir. From his stomach to his knees, he was flush against the floor, but the portion of hidden flesh didn't bother him, the visible skin more than made up for that which he could not see. The flawless snow white skin on display stole away his unnecessary breath if only for a moment when those large jewel fell on his person, the smirk curving those lips growing as Ciel bathed in the not-so-hidden joy of leaving his lover speechless.

"Why, your present of course. You are far too difficult to shop for, after all, anything you desire is yours with a snap of your fingers. That is why I decided to give myself to you instead of some dull present that you would have no use for. So, Sebastian... Don't you want to unwrap the package?" The jest was not lost on Sebastian, he even managed a chuckle as he finally came to realize that he had yet to take a single step closer to the perfect gift he was given. He couldn't wait to get his hands on those narrow hips and his lips on the cherry ones that pulled him as if Ciel was the moon and he was the wave, beckoned nearer by the tantalizing shine of recently bitten lips and the nobleman's saccharine tone. A devil in the body of an angel, no doubt.

Forcing himself to take the first step forward, Sebastian found that it was much easier to move with the promise of his young master wrapped snugly around him and filling the manor with symphonies of moans and cries of pleasure before the hour was up. "How kind of you to think of a devil such as myself, my lord. Surely I am undeserving of such a reward." Finally coming to a stop beside the sly earl, he knelt beside him and stretched his hand out, gloved hand smoothing over the hair poking out from beneath the red Santa hat the boy donned before fingering the puff of white fur at the drooping point of the hat, "But if you are offering then I am more than happy to accept. You could not have made a better decision when choosing for me; there is nothing I desire more than you."

Dipping down, Sebastian ghosted his lips over the top of his darling's shoulder, eyes catching sight of a box wrapped in shining cherry paper a few feet away. "While I am excited to find out what's inside my gift, I have one for you as well if you would remain patient while I get it." Rising a bit reluctantly, the butler reached over his lord's back, getting quite the sight of his pert ass as he pulled the package towards himself, setting it in front of where Ciel laid with an eagerness he failed to mask, "Open it."

"Must it really be done now?" Ciel asked with a small frown, plucking at the bow with a raised brow. He had prepared all of this and all Sebastian cared about was having him open the wrapped box? The encouraging nod convinced him to do as he was asked, and he began to rip away the paper after releasing it from its ribbon. Casting aside the butchered wrap, he slowly lifted the green lid, a blush darker than a red rose lighting up his cheeks as he gazed into the box. Atop a black, satin cushion laid the last thing he expected to see. It was a glass dildo, but not just any glass dildo, it was both coloured and shaped like a candy cane. Raspberry tinted stripes wrapped around the clear, curved glass in a fashion far too elegant for such an item, it was with no doubt custom made, and it was beautiful from the curled top to the bulbous base, expertly crafted to match every detail of a man's glans. No words had to be spoken to show Sebastian his thoughts on the toy, the spark in his eyes said it all; he was excited. A second look passed the glass girth he grasped proved that he had missed something else very important in the box. Reaching down, he held the second and final gift to his face, studying the vial carefully with the flush of his cheeks hardly fading as he looked to his lover, "Peppermint oil?"

"Indeed, young master. It can be used in the same ways that the lubricants I have created for you in the past could be, the only differences are the scent, the taste, and that it tends to give off a cool and tingling sensation. It will be slightly different than the usual ones, but I think you shall enjoy it as much if not more so. It is a little more festive as well, wouldn't you say?" Sebastian asked, prying the glass bottle from Ciel's fingers to unscrew the lid, pouring a drop on his index finger before lifting it to the mortal's lips. He repressed a low sound as that wet, pink tongue flicked out in a kittenish fashion, lapping up the peppermint flavoured liquid with a hum. "Yes, it is definitely more of a holiday mixture than the others, and it does taste good, but I should think that I'll like it even more once it's inside me."

"In that case, we musn't leave your enjoyment lacking. If you would just get on your knees, young master, we shall remedy that immediately. After all..." The immortal trailed off, his free hand sliding down that thin back and coming to rest beside the curve of his hips, thumb caressing the outer edge of the poinsettia shaded bow as he tugged the tails to release its hold, "It is time to unwrap my gift."


	3. Beneath the Firelight

**Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you've all had a wonderful celebration, great gifts, and amazing food! Please enjoy the last chapter and my smutty gift to you all! 3**

 **(Partially unedited)**

* * *

Strips of black cherry fabric fell away, leaving Ciel's rear entirely nude for his lover to feast his eyes on. He did plan to feast tonight, but not only with his burning gaze. Sebastian's hands slipped down his master's forearms, fingers lacing with his as he faintly tugged his hands, encouraging him to sit up properly. The boy was fully exposed when he rose, arousal bobbing excitedly as he balanced on his knees alone, reaching up to pull Sebastian's tie free from its loop only to toss it aside, undoing the first two buttons of his waistcoat before a larger hand stopped him in his place, "Now, now, young master. There's no need to be so hasty, we have all night. Slower."

He had no chance to respond when warm lips were immediately flush to his, moving against his own slowly, as if they had all the time in the world to savour this single embrace; and perhaps they did. If they chose to stay this way, lips locked and fingers entwined, who would stop them from hiding themselves away from all of humanity? Humans held no power against the likes of his demon, and if he chose to never venture from the protective hold of his beloved, then never should he stray from the strong arms that suddenly encased him. The butler's tongue stroked the boy's bottom lip in a manner far too tender, parting them with little effort as Ciel allowed the protrusion with no fight save for the playful nip that briefly clamped down on at the slick muscle as it shifted against the earl's own. Despite Sebastian's wishes to pace themselves more than usual, Ciel still saw it fit to slip the thick tailcoat down his beloved's shoulders in an attempt to even the playing field. If he was completely naked, he wanted to at least remove the top part of his other half's clothing if only to feel the sculpted muscles and smooth skin beneath the layers of clothing.

Sebastian released his hold on Ciel to give the coat space to puddle at their knees on the carpet with his waistcoat and shirt following suit, fingers brushing the stripe-stocking adorned thighs of the bluenette on their way to squeeze his lord's perfect ass, drawing a sharp gasp against his lips. A chuckle rumbled in his throat, his free hand kneading at the younger male's hips, sliding inches inward to grasp the pinkened flesh standing tall and proud betwixt his lover's thighs with one fluid movement. A choked cry was muffled as the hand lazily slid down the girth before following its trail back up, gently squeezing just beneath the head to further rile the slate-haired male; the simple move did more than that.

Ciel's mouth parted from Sebastian's with a thin string of saliva still connecting them, eyes drooping to half mast as his head fell back with a breathy moan. "Sebastian, more.. Please..." The immortal tutted, shaking his head, dipping down to a shapely collarbone to lave kisses and suck tiny bruises onto the creamy flesh. Unmoving from his current line of action, Sebastian denied the request, releasing his hold on the cock that so desperately begged for attention, "Not yet, if I continue on that way, you'll finish far too soon. I want more time to play with my little gift first... Besides, what is Christmas without something sweet?"

With lips skimming over a pierced lobe, his whispered words sent a shudder of anticipation through the slender frame his hands roamed upon as he shifted his lover, leading his back to rest flush with his own chest while pressing one palm between the boy's shoulders; taking the hint prior to the words being spoken, Ciel's fingers spread before him, thin digits finding and sinking into the rich fabric of the Persian rug, "Hands and knees, my lord."

"Very well." No protests were made as he eagerly bent over, palms now flat against the ground with his behind held high, peeking over his shoulder in wait with eyes calm but alight with eagerness, cheeky curl of the lips enticing the devil to come closer, "Come and get your candy then, Sebastian. Saint Nicholas is feeling particularly generous with feeding his reindeer this year..." His actions somehow spoke even louder than his words, legs spreading wider to greaten his so-called-reindeer's view of the tight hole that it would soon be his pleasure to fill.

The tapping of glass rang out through the room like a jingling bell in an otherwise silent night as the lid of the little glass vial was unscrewed, a strong whiff of peppermint meeting the smaller male's nose once the air was left to catch on the drops that had clung to the rim upon the cap's removal. Greedily, Sebastian eyed the pinkened channel, tongue gliding across his bottom lip in carnal hunger as teasing words were uttered in the most sonorous tone he had heard the devil take, "Goodness, how lewd, young master, to say such a thing... Whatever did your parents teach you of Father Christmas as a child? Surely this isn't how your Christmas stories go; with your giftbringer splaying himself like a reversed Christmas goose for his loyal buck? However, if this is the way you wish to have it, your reindeer will gladly accept such a generous reward. It isn't often that Saint Nicholas gives this opportunity."

Soaking his fingers with the clear, slick liquid, Sebastian took a testing taste; finding the flavor quite satisfactory, he circled the outermost ring of muscles with his forefinger, not missing the shiver prickling Ciel's skin in response to the oil's coldness gracing one of his most sensitive areas. Pushing the tip of the digit passed the furled entrance, Sebastian crooned as he pressed his lips in the dip above a rounded cheek to soothe and distract from the minor ache, ignoring the low grunt the younger made until the finger was fully settled within him. Giving him several moments to adjust, he smoothed his other palm over the slight outline of the slate-haired male's hipbone, shallowly thrusting his finger only once a small nod proved that he was ready. As wet as the finger was with the candy cane scented oil, a vague squelch could be heard as it slid out and back in at a leisurely pace, a keen sounding when he managed to find the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him, sending shocks of pleasure through him with a single graze.

With crimson eyes glowing brighter with mirth, Sebastian made sure to hit that spot with every curl and shove of his hand, refusing to stop and instead picking up speed when the second digit slipped in beside the first, spreading and stretching his little love well for what was to come next. "Sebastian. H-ahh.. That's enough," Ciel grumbled, eyes narrowing as he jolted forwards when his prostate was fondled at a particularly sharp angle, "I need more.. So much more, from my favourite reindeer."

Sebastian's answering groan was barely audible to human ears, feeling his trousers tighten more, unconsciously responding to his seducer's airy baritone, riddled with moans and huffed breaths as he tipped his jaw so their eyes could meet from the odd angle, lips now a deep coral from being bitten so much with the purpose of masking noises. "Yes, my lord. What kind of reindeer would I be if I could not please my master?" The question went unanswered, hands releasing the petite frame they had been cradling to gather the glass dildo, grasping the half curve with wicked intent. Lubrication dripped from the bottle onto the red and clear candy-striped dildo, running down the length of it when it was flipped upside down, lust-blown eyes taking in the transparent liquid's every movement while setting aside the oil. They wouldn't be needing anymore of it tonight. "Get ready, my lord. You didn't let me prepare you as much as usual so this may sting." Regardless of their game or location, Sebastian was always careful to warn of any pain that may be inflicted on the aristocrat during their sessions, sparing him from the shock of a sore body and the embarrassment of walking difficulty come morning. Ciel, with his partially-hidden streak of masochism, smirked, waving his hips as if taunting the immortal. "I look forward to it."

Clutching the swirl patterned toy tightly while coiling his other hand around an awaiting hip, he prodded at the rosebud reminiscent opening, nudging into the tightness with some resistance as Ciel clenched around it with a quiet whine, legs trembling and threatening to collapse beneath him when he came to realize that the girth was thicker and the glass colder than first appearances let on. "Easy there, love," the sable-haired man murmured, clasping the younger male's length, intending to bring back his feeling of building rapture as his body struggled to accommodate the toy wider than what he was used to with such firm materials as glass. Three full pumping motions was all it took to push his focus back into enjoying the feelings encasing him once more, giving Sebastian the opportunity to shove the faux dick all the way in; receiving no indication of pain, he took that as his sign to trek forward and made the first thrust with the festive toy. The protuberant head met his prostate head on, sparking the heat in his belly into an inferno as he cried out, nails digging into and clawing at the opulent, burgundy designs of silk and wool, hips instinctively bucking into the unholy's hand and then backwards onto the candy cock. His first real taste of what all-consuming pleasure Sebastian could offer him this night.

The drawn out groan made Sebastian shiver, fangs sharpening as desire coursed through him like liquid fire, encompassing him with every tiny, visible jerk of the hips and each tensing of the legs as Ciel's body rocked with the force of the pounding from the hand-held member, gradually gaining speed and growing rougher.

The dildo's brutal assault to the hidden bundle within him was unrelenting, leaving him engulfed in arousal that continued to rapidly climb higher and higher like a building wave, leading him closer to his impending end with every rub and shove. His voice heightened as his breath caught in his throat, a enraptured sigh leaving his lips as it morphed into something not unlike a choked sob, "Sebastian! Oh god, Sebastian! I.. I'm so- so close!"

And just as he reached the edge, warmth building in his stomach and rising through his chest, Sebastian took the glass candy cane out, leaving him empty and squirming, silently begging and pleading for the release he craved so dearly. But rather than sinking in immediately and ending the torturing onslaught of ecstasy, the demon thought it amusing to torment him further and prolong their session, allowing just enough time to pass for his impending orgasm to wear off and leave him frustrated once more. "Sebastian, please."

"Shh, just a little bit longer, baby," Sebastian purred, warily watching Ciel's arms wobble beneath him, as if they were threatening to give into their tiredness after balancing his weight and such unsteady movements for far too long. Taking pity on the mortal, he peppered kisses over his narrow shoulders, massaging his arms with gentle touches and kneading before resting his hand over the smaller one, "Fold your arms on the ground, my lord. I'm afraid it won't be quite so easy for you to stay upright of you don't."

As Ciel lowered himself with a breath of relief, the arch in his back deepening with his new position, the pull of a zipper and rustling of fabric was heard as Sebastian finally removed his dress pants, freeing his throbbing erection from its irritating confines, unable to force back an impatient growl when the friction from the trousers made him harder further, human guise wavering under his intense attempt at restraint. Oh, if only Ciel really knew what he did to him. He never believed that he could want someone so intensely, that he could long for them so deeply, body, soul, and heart combined, but here was the living, breathing proof right before his smoldering eyes. Needy and just as keyed up as he was, almost writhing with his urgency to be filled. "Sebastian, hurry up!"

"Yes, my lord." With no further words or preparation needed, Sebastian fully sheathed himself inside his noble lover with a single thrust, stilling with a infinitesimal shiver at the tight heat engulfing him, taut muscles hugging his dick as if they never wanted to let go. A low, inhuman sound was made inches from Ciel's ear, not unlike the feral roar of a wolf in rut as Sebastian drew back and slammed in again, hands finding purchase on his beloved's hips, grasping firmly steady him and provide extra leverage as his own hips snapped forward quickly again and again, holding back nothing as he fucked his lord's peppermint oil slicked hole with guttural moans of his own bubbling in his throat, mixing in with the smaller male's more breathy noises. "Ciel," he grit out, using the name bestowed upon his master at birth for the first time in three days, "Fuck.. You're so tight.." His expression contorted into one of unspeakable pleasure, listening to the Phantomhive heir's wail of his name as his previously lost orgasm returned with a vengeance, the feeling of a spring coiled too tightly in his stomach disappearing with a strong burst of euphoria, overcoming him as he unexpectedly released onto his midsection and the expensive rug.

Sebastian groaned loudly as Ciel squeezed around him, milking his dick in response to his own end, making it harder for the antler-clad demon to hold back the spreading signs of his own undoing, thrusts becoming uneven and faster as Ciel panted, sensing from the repetitive grunts and growls of his name that Sebastian too was reaching his limit. The feeling of the earl wrapped tightly around his throbbing prick was too much, an addicting sensation he could never fully get used to no matter how many times he found himself in the same position. "Ciel, ahh.. Perfect, so perfect.. Mine!" With pupils narrowing into slits and merlot eyes flashing shades of sweet cherry, ebony claws sharpening over the delicate flesh beneath them, Sebastian spilled his seed into the hot caverns he pounded into, painting the boy's insides in strings of white, riding out the spiraling waves of intense pleasure with a final moan.

Pulling out, his hold on his human was unyielding, keeping him in place as he lowered his head, an impish smirk in place as his tongue dipped down into the white stained channel he had recently parted from, the pink muscle curling at the tip to lap up every last drop of the sweet nectar that was peppermint lubrication mixed with the cum dripping down his thighs.

Not expecting the sudden protrusion, Ciel jolted, eyes wide at the wet tongue prodding his overly sensitive entrance, the tingle it caused almost painful after the thorough fucking he received just seconds ago. "Sebastian, w-wait, I just came!"

"I am well aware of that, master. But you must be cleaned, and wouldn't you say this is more efficient than leaving to procure a cloth?" Mouth returning to it's task at hand when he gained no reply, Sebastian hummed, savoring the coolness fizzling in his mouth as the minty substance was cleared from his lover, both inside and out. By the time he had licked away most of the oil, Ciel was trembling, cheeks red and tears beading beneath his lashes, painfully hard and legs spreading in a silent plea for him to continue his minstrations. The bluenette whimpered, "H-ahh, Sebastian.. Don't stop!"

Ramming his tongue into the whimpering male, Sebastian knew that if he grew any louder he would need to find a way to muffle his cries and moans, but was loathe to do so. The whines and keens he made were too entrancing to be covered or silenced for the sake of others. All too soon though, Ciel tensed, his control over his legs going haywire as he came and his legs gave out, Sebastian barely managing to catch him before he fully hit the ground, still shaking with the aftermath of his second orgasm.

Gathering his wits, Sebastian took Ciel in his arms and rolled onto his back, cradling Ciel close as he draped languidly across his chest, breathing calming from its erratic rhythm, "Damn. I think that is one of the best sessions we have ever had." The raven-haired man laughed, combing the bangs from the other's cerulean and heliotrope eyes as he kissed him on the forehead, cheek, nose, and finally, on the lips, rubbing his back as he nodded in agreement. "I believe you are right. That was absolutely amazing, my darling."

Ciel caressed Sebastian's biceps softly, smiling at the supple skin and lean muscles beneath as he stared up into the breathtaking garnets taking him in just as he was doing. A hand wandered through midnight locks as he admired his demon's beautiful form, relaxing under his gentle affections while providing his own up until the moment in which his eyelids began to droop shut.

Sebastian grinned tenderly, still doting on his love with compassionate strokes. Of course, the mess would need to be cleaned before dawn along with all other traces of their trysts, but for now they were content to simply lie there, Ciel dozing atop Sebastian's chest with the warm light from the fire illuminating his frame in a golden halo of light and Sebastian petting his lovely, clove scented hair with a blissful expression, hugging his lover as he turned to stare passed the tree at the snowflakes still falling upon the gardens and grounds outside the window. Setting his gaze on the peaceful earl curled upon him when said noble pushed his head beneath his jaw, sucking in all the warmth possible, Sebastian chuckled at the action, laying a kiss upon his Ciel's brow. Light and without a care in the world as he embraced the one being who truly mattered to him, Sebastian allowed his own eyes to flutter shut, not releasing his charge for a single second as he drifted off into a light slumber, still protectively trapping Ciel against his chest as the candles on the tree flickered on into the silent night. A merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
